megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Gesellschaft
The is a large airship belonging to the Bonne family of Air Pirates. It is manned by Tron Bonne's Servbots and is armed with numerous cannons, grenades, and the Bonne's energy orb beam. Its weakspots are the circular skull emblem on the bow of the ship, its wings, and its underside. Video game appearances ''The Misadventures of Tron Bonne Without telling anyone, Teisel Bonne borrowed a million Zenny from Lex Loath to fund the construction of the Gesellschaft, getting the best kind of equipment for Tron Bonne and the Servbots, allowing them to finish the job faster than it would have taken. The game begins with the airship near complete, with all system green and able to fly. To recover the spent money, Teisel goes to the Nakkai Desert with the Gustaff, Bon Bonne and six Servbots in search of a legendary Refractor known as Diana's Tear. Teisel says Tron should stay in the Gesellschaft after all the work she did in its construction, but she helps from the airship by communicating with Teisel. During the mission, Tron loses contact with Teisel and she uses a Drache to go for his last know location, where she finds the Gustaff damaged and the Servbots crying and scared. After calming down, the Servbots explain that Teisel and Bon were captured by one of Loath's men, Glyde, so Teisel can pay his debt working for him. Afterwards they return to the Gesellschaft and search for Teisel's IOU, discovering his one million zenny debt. Tron decides she will obtain the money to pay her brother's debt, starting her misadventures in Ryship Island. The Gesellschaft is used as a central hub in the game. Tron can explore the airship, interact with the Servbots, improve the Gustaff, sell items to obtain money and other options. In the beginning only the HQ, Lab, Storage, Cafe, Meeting Room, and Gym can be accessed, but as the player progresses in the game, more rooms become available as the Servbots complete their construction. After rescuing her brothers, Loath activates the Colossus and the building they are in starts collapsing. Tron calls the Gesellschaft to pick them up as fast as possible, and the three Bonne siblings miraculously manage to escape to the airship in time. They use the Gesellschaft to attack the Colossus. However, the airship's missiles cause no harm to the giant, and it counterattacks with two beams that cause great damage. One of the airship's engines is destroyed, losing 50% of its power, the right wing is damaged, Teisel is knocked overboard and Tron is injured. Before passing out, Tron places her favorite Servbot in charge and tells him to continue the attack against Loath. The favorite and other six Servbots jump from the Gesellschaft with the Gustaff to stop the Colossus, successful shutting it down and stealing its Golden Refractor before it collapses. Afterwards the Bonne family throw a party in the airship's Cafe to celebrate their victory and the acquisition of a highly valuable Refractor, but when the favorite Servbot was cleaning the Storage Room, he accidentally threw away the golden Refractor, and Tron takes him to the Torture Room for a severe punishment. Mega Man Legends The Bonne family arrive in Kattelox Island with the Gesellschaft, Teisel leaving Tron and Bon in in charge of the attack to the island while he waits aboard. However, Mega Man Volnutt defeats them, and when Teisel turns on the TV to watch Steel Prince, he sees a newscast of the occurrence. Angry, he too fights against Mega Man but is also defeated. In the airship, the Bonnes discuss the situation in the Meeting Room and decide to focus their attack on Mega Man. After their defeat in Lake Jyun, the Bonnes decide to wait for Mega Man to open the Main Gate for them. After the Main Gate is opened, the Bonnes use the Gesellschaft against Mega Man's airship, the Flutter. Being unable to avoid them, Mega Man moves to the top of the Flutter to defend it. He discovered its weak points and manages to destroy the airship, and the Bonnes abandon ship with the Focke-Wulf before it explodes. The Bonnes use the Focke-Wulf to continue their attack, but are ultimately defeated and are apparently killed in the following explosion, but it's later revealed that they somehow survived the explosion. With the destruction of the Gesellschaft, the Bonne family leaves Kattelox Island with a boat created with the remains of their machines, and they use Draches as their main transport in ''Mega Man Legends 2. ''Rockman DASH: 5tsu no Shima no Daibouken! The Gesellschaft is the Bonne's main transport. Namco × Capcom In ''Namco × Capcom the Gesellschaft is a high tech spaceship from the Distant Future belonging to the Bonne Family. Due to the fluctuations, it is warped to the Spiritual World and is found damaged in Chapter 12, becoming the party's headquarters. The Gesellschaft is fixed, but it unable to fly without a Refractor. In Chapter 14, Sylphie gives Tron a Refractor and the ship is used to take the party to Joilant in Chapter 15, but it is left behind when everyone is sent to the Substance World by a dimensional transfer. In Chapter 42, the Gesellschaft was found in Dycroft when it warped to the Substance World and Tron recovers it, and later it is used to reach Eden in Chapter 44. ''Tatsunoko vs. Capcom The Gesellschaft's hangar is a stage in ''Tatsunoko vs. Capcom, where it has two versions: In "Gesellschaft (Clear Skies)", known as in Japan, the sky is clean and an island is visible at distance. In the hangar, Servbots are moving around and watching the fight, a blue Hornisse is carring crates, and Draches appear flying at times. "Gesellschaft (Storm)", in Japan, has the airship flying in a strong thunderstorm. The Servbots are moving around nervously while the Gesellschaft and Draches are hit by lightning bolts. ''Marvel vs. Capcom 3 The Gesellschaft can be seen flying in the Kattelox Island stage. Layout HQ '''HQ' (司令室 Shireishitsu, "Control Room") is the Gesellschaft's cockpit and command center. It appears in Mega Man Legends, The Misadventures of Tron Bonne, and Namco × Capcom. The Servbots in this room are #1, #6, #11, #15, #16, and #40. #40 moves to Tron's Room after its completion. Servbot #1 gives the item Strategy Notes, and #16 the Handkerchief. Lab is a room used for to develop new weapons and parts for the Gustaff. This room only appeared in The Misadventures of Tron Bonne. Servbots #2, #30, #31, #32, #33, and #34 work in the Lab. Development cost can be reduced with the items Tire, Police Lights, Riot Shield, Horseshoe, Refractor Ore and Finance Book, each with a different value to different items. Obtaining the Finance Book will permanently reduce the prices of all items in the Lab by 25%, except for the Bazooka Parts, which for some reason will have its price increased by 650% (1125000 Ƶ). Besides development items, the Paint Set can be obtained by talking with Servbot #2, and E. Tank P is obtained by giving Rusted Tank to #30. Storage The Storage (倉庫, "Warehouse") is used to store items. It appears in The Misadventures of Tron Bonne and Namco × Capcom. Servbots #4, #14, and #19 are in this room. The item Poetry Book can be obtained with Servbot #4. Cafe Cafe (食堂 Shokudou) appears in Mega Man Legends, The Misadventures of Tron Bonne, and Namco × Capcom. The Servbots in the Cafe are #3, #5, #21, #26, #39, and #41. The Gym's speed training takes place in the Cafe, where a Servbot must serve one of the six meals asked.The Reploid Research Lavatory: Dining A La Bonne } |The most popular item in the Gesellschaft's menu, Curry Rice seasoned with carefully selected apple and cinnamon blend. |- |align=center| |'Spaghetti' (うどん, Udon in Japan) |An elegant harmony between home-style bonito soup and handmade noodles. |- |style="width: 45px;" align=center| + |style="width: 120px;"|'A lunch' (Aセット, A Set) | , made from top quality minced meat and served American style with a side of fried eggs, sunny side up. |- |align=center| + |'B lunch' (Bセット, B Set) | , roasted pork cutlets in a refined sauté. |- |align=center| + |'C lunch' (Cセット, C Set) | , a healthy dish with large-sized omelette served with a heaping side of vegetables. |- |align=center| + |'D lunch' (Dセット, D Set) | , freshly baked European style bread, made from only the finest quality flour. |} Meeting Room , named in Mega Man Legends, is a room that is used by the Bonnes to plan and review their missions. It contains a large table, a board, and a screen. The Meeting Room appears in Mega Man Legends, The Misadventures of Tron Bonne, and Namco × Capcom. Above the room's entrance there is a light sign "反省中" ("during reflection") that is lit when the room is in use. There is a large text inside the room that says "損して得とれ。" in Mega Man Legends and "遮神無二" in other appearances. There is a Henohenomoheji drawn in the board in Namco × Capcom. Servbots #7, #8, #10, #35, and #37 work in this room. In The Misadventures of Tron Bonne, the item Contact Lenses can be obtained with Servbot #10 after talking with Servbots #1 and #8 about #8's skill. Deck The in the Gesellschaft's top is used by Servbots to observe the surroundings of the ship. This area becomes available after completing five missions in The Misadventures of Tron Bonne. It also appears in Namco × Capcom. Servbots #24, #25, and #29 are assigned to this area. Servbot #24 gives the item Flier. Engine Room , named in Mega Man Legends, is the room with the Gesellschaft's engine, which powers the airship. It appears in Mega Man Legends, The Misadventures of Tron Bonne, and Namco × Capcom. The Servbots assigned to this room, #22, #23, and #27, have the highest parameters in The Misadventures of Tron Bonne. Servbot #23 gives the item Hi-Density Tank. Gym The Gym (特訓部屋, "Special Training Room") is a room from The Misadventures of Tron Bonne that can be used to train Servbots with mini games. There are two types of training, "Course 1" being used to raise the Attack rating with a shooting game, and "Course 2" to improve their Speed rating by serving food in the Cafe. At first the only Servbots that can be trained are #1 to #8, but once one million Zenny is obtained, all Servbots can be trained. In the Japanese version, it is possible to unlock PocketStation mini games by giving the items Beauty Book and Cannon to Servbot #38. The Servbots in this room are #9, #12, #13, and #38. The items that can be obtained in this room are the Red Head Parts (with Servbot #9) and Bon Parts (with Servbot #13). In the Training Game #1, the selected Servbot has a limited time to take down a number of targets. Two Servbots assist in this training, one running in circles to replace targets that were taken down, and one that throws bombs so the player's Servbot can pick and throw them in the targets. Occasionally the Servbot will also throw curry rice, which will pause the time for a few seconds when eaten. Most targets are of civilian and police officers, which give 1 point. The targets of Lex Loath, Glyde, and Denise give 2 points. Sometimes a bazooka target will appear, and when hit, the player's Servbot will be equipped with a bazooka for some seconds. Training Game #2 is a mini game unlocked after completing three missions. In this game, the selected Servbot has to hand out food to all waiting Servbots. Each Servbot will order food, the command to serve the right one being shown at the bottom of the screen. If the player can give each Servbot his food within the time limit of 36 seconds, the round is cleared. Each level is made up of 3 rounds, and if a level is cleared, the "Speed" rating of the Servbot playing will go up 1 point. Torture Room Torture Room (おしおき部屋 Oshioki Heya, "Punishment Room") is a room from The Misadventures of Tron Bonne used to punish Servbots that are skipping their tasks by making them run around a small path for 30 seconds while being hit with Spikes ( ), Flame Jets ( ), and a 10 ton Weight ( ). If the Servbot's laziness isn't reduced to 0 before time runs out, he will get angry with Tron and complain that he could have been killed. If it is reduced to 0, the Servbot's Sloth rating is reduced to 1 and he will start crying, asking for forgiveness and promising that he will not goof off again. This room becomes available when a Servbot's Sloth rating reachs 4, the first usually being Servbot #5. When this room is unlocked, Servbot #5's will change, mentioning his fear of returning to the Torture Room, regardless of the fact that he was not tortured yet or if his Sloth didn't reach 4 before other Servbot. The mobile game Oshioki Kobun presumably takes place in the Gesellschaft's Torture Room, with a Servbot avoiding four 16 ton weights while running on a roller that moves in the direction of spikes. Servbot #20 is in this room. Tron's Room appears in The Misadventures of Tron Bonne and Namco × Capcom. Tron Bonne's bedroom, with her bed, several pictures, and a piano. It becomes available after completing two missions. By talking with Servbot #17, he will suggest Tron to take a rest and leave her favorite Servbot in charge for a while, and the favorite will be able to visit a casino to obtain money for her. Servbot #36 plays the piano in her room, and the music he plays can be heard in other rooms. The Servbots in this room are #17, #18, #36, and #40. In the Japanese version, Tron can obtain the item Beauty Book with Servbot #40. Teisel's Room appears in Mega Man Legends and The Misadventures of Tron Bonne. This is Teisel Bonne's bedroom, filled with books. It contains a portrait of him with his parents and a large TV screen. The only Servbot in this room is #28, who gives the item Bottle Notes. Hangar The Hangar (格納庫 Kakunouko) in the Gesellschaft's bottom, where several of their combat mechs are kept. In Mega Man Legends it is shown to contain a platform to deploy and retrieve machines. Appears as a stage in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom. Others A hallway from the Gesellschaft is shown in Mega Man Legends. Other media The Gesellschaft appears in several parodies in 4Koma Manga Show Stadium: Tron ni Kobun, such as Denise working around the airship, Servbot #33 creating an explosive bottle, a Servbot serving Curry Udon during the speed training, and Teisel borrowing one million Zenny from Loath to buy a premium anime-related object he wanted instead of funding the Gesellschaft's construction. Gallery GesellschaftSide.png|Gesellschaft in Mega Man Legends. GesellschaftTop.png|Gesellschaft in Mega Man Legends. GesellschaftCannons.png|Gesellschaft in Mega Man Legends. GesellschaftEnd.png|Gesellschaft before exploding in Mega Man Legends. NxCBG46.png|Gesellschaft in Namco × Capcom. MvC3KatteloxIsland.png|Gesellschaft in Marvel vs. Capcom 3. GesellschaftCockpit.png|HQ in Mega Man Legends. MML1HQ.png|HQ in Mega Man Legends. NxCBG43.png|HQ in Namco × Capcom. NxCBG45.png|Storage Room in Namco × Capcom. GesCafe1.jpg|Cafe in Mega Man Legends. NxCBG44.png|Cafe in Namco × Capcom. MML1MeetingRoom.jpg|Meeting Room in Mega Man Legends. NxCBG39.png|Meeting Room in Namco × Capcom. NxCBG42.png|Deck in Namco × Capcom. MML1EngineRoom.jpg|Engine Room in Mega Man Legends. NxCBG40.png|Engine Room in Namco × Capcom. NxCBG38.png|Tron's Room in Namco × Capcom. MML1TeiselRoom.jpg|Teisel's Room in Mega Man Legends. TBGym2.png|Gym Course 1 in The Misadventures of Tron Bonne. TBKitchen.png|Gym Course 2 (Cafe) in The Misadventures of Tron Bonne. GesellschaftPlatformA.png|Gesellschaft's Hangar platform in Mega Man Legends. GesellschaftPlatformB.png|Gesellschaft's Hangar platform in Mega Man Legends. TBDeck2.png|Unused Deck area in The Misadventures of Tron Bonne. TBShowerRoom1.png|Unused room called "In Front of Shower Room". GesellschaftEngine.png|Concept art of the Engine Room from Mega Man Legends. GesellschaftHangar.png|Concept art of the Hangar from Mega Man Legends. 4KomaGesellschaft.jpg|Gesellschaft in 4Koma Manga Show Stadium: Tron ni Kobun. 4KomaGeselDenise.jpg|Gesellschaft in 4Koma Manga Show Stadium: Tron ni Kobun. Trivia *Gesellschaft means "society" in German, which was introduced as a category of Sociology by Ferdinand Tönnies along with Gemeinschaft. *In The Misadventures of Tron Bonne, there are different unused backgrounds of the Deck and the Storage Room, and an unused room called "In Front of Shower Room" (シャワールーム前).The Cutting Room Floor: The Misadventures of Tron Bonne *The Flutter vs. Gesellschaft theme has been remixed and used for the themes of both Mega Man Volnutt and Tron Bonne in the crossover games they appeared. *The Gesellschaft appeared in the promotional art for the now cancelled Mega Man Legends 3, suggesting that it was going to be rebuilt. References Category:Bonne machines Category:Mega Man Legends bosses Category:Mega Man Legends series